MARACAS
by SBM-AnGiE
Summary: Son fic de la cancion maracas, no es mi mejor el mejor son fic que he hecho pero bueno, espero que les juste.


**MARACAS **  
  
****

**Ron se sentía de lo peor acababa de firmar los papeles que oficialmente le daría a Hermione el divorcio y esta vez por mas que suplico he hizo promesas esta  vez no fueron aceptadas y sin mas que decir accedió a dar el divorcio, para consolar sus penas decidió pasar a un bar no solía tomar pero talvez solo despegaría su mente.******

_Les voy a contar la historia de dos muchachos   
Que en su juventud solían llevar serenata a la misma chica   
El tiempo los separo y fue también el tiempo   
Que se encargo de reunirlos otra vez   
Y esto fue lo que sucedió al reencuentro  
  
_

**Pero la sorpresa que se llevo al ver sentado en una de las mesas a el compañero de aventuras, travesuras y amores que no veía desde que se caso, el mismo que se enamoro de la persona de la que ahora se divorciaba.**

**_Amigo ven te invito una copa (no tomo gracias)  
No tomas, bien, te invito un café (bueno)  
Que quiero recordar la época loca,  
De ayer cuando teníamos_ dieciséis**

**-Ron amigo cuanto tiempo sin verte- decía el chico de ojos verdes.**

**-Hola Harry- dijo sin muchos ánimos pero alegre de verlo.**

**-Ven siéntate, camarero dos copas de el mejor licor- grito a uno de los meseros.**

**-No Harry yo no tomo.**

**-Oh perdona, lo había olvidado- el pelirrojo sonrió.**

**-Que te parece entonces un café- el solo asintió- no sabes que gusto me da verte.**

**-A mi también.**

**-Hace poco me estaba acordando de nuestra juventud y para mi sorpresa te encuentro a ti.**

**-Si verdad, que sorpresa- dijo desanimado tomando un sorbo de café.**

**_Bien, dime que ha pasado con tu esposa? (mmm nos divorciamos)  
Seguro te dejo por ser infiel,  
Recuerdas que yo le mandaba rosas,  
Pero la conquisto mas tu clavel (así es)  
  
_**

**-Dime como te ha ido con Hermione, sigue igual de testaruda- le dijo con una sonrisa pero al ver la cara de su amigo, se asusto- ¿que pasa?**

**-Harry nos divorciamos- dijo en tono bajo.**

**-¿qué?**

**-Si es que, digamos que yo no... no... era muy...**

**-Fiel te dejo porque le fuiste infiel-dijo volviendo a sonreír.**

**-¿cómo lo sabes?**

**-Ron , que si no lo sabré yo que fui tu mejor amigo en la escuela si hasta supe que engañaste a Hermione en séptimo con una chica de Ravenclaw- su amigo lo miro sorprendido y por primera vez en un largo tiempo sonrió a el no se le escapaba ni una y no podía engañarlo fácilmente.**

**-Ahí Harry... recuerdas cuando nos dijimos al mismo tiempo que creíamos estar enamorados de Hermione- termino ron en un suspiro- los dos estuvimos de acuerdo en que la conquistaríamos sin importar el método.**

**-Que si no me acuerdo si yo fui  el que me rompí el brazo tratando de escalar por la ventana- dijo indignado.**

**-Ya te había dicho que papa había arreglado eso y que no se le daba nada bien.**

**-Si lo se, pero ron no te ofendas pero que vio en ti y no en mi.**

**-No se Harry realmente no lo se pero le falle.**

**-Recuerdo la vez en que decidió a cual de los dos quería me partió e corazón yo siempre le mandaba rosas  tu tan solo un clavel se supone que las mujeres adoran las rosas rojas.**

**-Lo que tu no sabes amigo mío es que ella adoraba los claveles**

**-Como lo sabes.**

**-Ginny me lo dijo.**

**-Eso es trampa.**

**-No es astucia dijimos que usaríamos cualquier método y yo lo hice.**

_  
Llevamos juntos serenata,  
Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,  
Tu la guitarra y yo maracas,  
Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis**  
Llevamos juntos serenata,  
Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,  
Yo la guitarra y tu maracas,  
Ella quince y nosotros dieciséis****  
**_

**-Harry te confieso una cosa.**

**-Tu dirás.**

**-Aun la amo, incluso mas que cuando me case, extraño sus besos sus caricias la extraño a ella.**

**-Dime te arrepientes.**

**-Créeme que si talvez no la primera vez que le fui infiel pero ahora que no la tengo me estoy muriendo por dentro.**

**-Entonces tengo una idea.**

**-¿cuál?**

**-Recuerdas lo que hicimos la primera vez para conquistarla.**

**No.**

**-Le llevamos juntos serenata porque a ninguno de los dos le alcanzaba para comprar los instrumentos así que tuvimos que rentarlos, lo volvemos a hacer.**

**-Harry estas loco no le veo el caso.**

**-Vamos yo la guitarra y tu maracas.**

**-Aun te acuerdas como tocarla.**

**-Lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida- una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de ron.**

**-Entonces vemos- dijo con mas ánimos.**

**-Pero esta vez prométeme algo.**

**-¿qué?**

**-Que la amaras y jamás en tu vida le volverás a ser infiel.**

**-Prometido-dijo con sinceridad- mientras Harry daba un ultimo sorbo y los dos se encaminaban a salir del bar.**

_  
Solo por ser mi amigo te confieso, (que pasa?)  
Me divorcie, mas nunca la olvide, (hmm)  
Extraño su mirar sueño el regreso  
Le amo mas que cuando me cas  
  
Llevemos juntos serenata (no, no tiene caso)  
Esto lo deben de saber,  
Yo la guitarra y tu maracas,   
Conquístala ámala,  
Como cuando teníamos dieciséis  
  
Llevamos juntos serenata,(vamos)  
Juntos hasta el balcón aquel,  
Tu la guitarra y yo maracas,  
Conquístala ámala,  
Como cuando teníamos dieciséis___

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

_SONFIC REALIZADO EN MIS MOMENTOS DE OSEO NO ES LO MEJOR QUE HE EHCHO PERO BUENO NO ME ACRIVILLEN._

CANCI"N: MARACAS

ARTISTA: PANDA.

PARA EL QUE LE INTERESE BAJARLA.


End file.
